


ひま

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request fill from lena-lady on tumblr: "Can I request a reisaru fic? One that involves forehead kisses and fluff I guess?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ひま

It feels like it’s been a long time coming, somehow.

Several days have passed since the Slate was destroyed; lots of things have changed, and are still changing every day, but Fushimi finds himself mostly content. 

Of course, it’s still annoying, losing his power, feeling like he can’t do as much as he could before… But nobody else can, either, so in the end it isn’t a huge deal. His physical condition isn’t getting worse, at least - just because he no longer has his aura doesn’t mean he’s a pushover now, particularly in a world where nobody else has aura, either.

The person who - as far as Fushimi can tell - is having the hardest time adjusting is Munakata himself.

Not that that’s a surprise; going from a King to a regular human again is obviously quite the change. Fushimi has caught Munakata doing a few things now and then that just don’t work anymore, but Munakata never does more than chuckle at himself and move on.

The one thing he can’t just brush off, though, is his sleeping habits.

Or rather, the lack thereof. Munakata had been getting even less sleep than Fushimi himself, for the past few months, and it’s clearly caught up to him. Once again, Fushimi finds Munakata asleep on his desk, cheek cushioned on a folded arm, glasses askew and half-off his face. It doesn’t look terribly comfortable.

Not that Fushimi’s going to help, of course.

… Well, okay, maybe just a little. He can’t quite leave Munakata’s glasses like that, not wanting the frames to snap or anything, and so he wanders over. There’s a blanket on Munakata’s couch, but Fushimi doesn’t grab it. Let the Captain get up and get it himself, when he wakes up, Fushimi isn’t his butler.

But he _is_ his… Boyfriend. Lover. Whatever. The terming of it still makes Fushimi a little uncomfortable, but Munakata’s never pushed him into anything; it’s only the fact that he’s admitted that he _cares_ about Munakata in a way that he’s never cared about anyone else that makes him anxious. They’re keeping it to themselves for now, and Munakata has never expressed even a hint of disappointment in that, which Fushimi is thankful for. It’s not that he doesn’t really like Munakata, it’s just that lingering concern over _what happens now?_ The dust is still settling. Fushimi doesn’t want to risk anything, especially with Munakata so much _weaker_ now than he was before.

They’re only human.

And seeing Munakata in this state makes Fushimi realize that all over again. His Captain looks so _vulnerable_ there, sleeping on his desk, glasses twisted and nearly off his face from being pressed into his elbow. It makes Fushimi’s chest feel tight, and he’s torn between thinking that it’s a bit scary to see Munakata so defenceless, and… sort of _cute_ at the same time. It still worries Fushimi, but…

But there’s no danger here. Not here in Munakata’s office, tucked away from the world. Fushimi forces himself to relax. His Captain isn’t so lax that he would fall asleep somewhere dangerous, so… If he’s going to sleep here, Fushimi will just have to make sure nothing disturbs him.

He moves carefully, twisting the glasses gently in order to pull the caught side out of the crook of Munakata’s elbow more carefully - it takes a few moments, but they eventually pull free. Fushimi lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Munakata’s sleeping face looks peaceful, so Fushimi doesn’t want to disturb him.

Still, though. Fushimi hesitates a moment after setting the glasses down, just looking at Munakata’s face. After a few seconds of thought - and watching Munakata’s breathing to make sure he’s asleep - Fushimi leans down, hesitating again just before pressing his lips gently to Munakata’s forehead. 

When he pulls back, his heart jumps to his throat as sleepy purple eyes meet his own. 

It’s not like Fushimi did anything wrong - he’s obviously allowed to kiss Munakata as much as he wants - but the fact that he got caught, when he’s usually not exactly affectionate… It’s a bit embarrassing. He pulls back. Munakata catches his arm. “… Fushimi-kun.” Of course he only sounds… Like he’s trying not to let himself sound too excited, honestly.

_He’s really easy to make happy, huh._

Fushimi could easily shake off the grip on his wrist - it isn’t tight, Munakata would never forcefully trap him against his will - but… He doesn’t. He keeps his face turned away, more out of stubborn pride than anything, but he doesn’t move. “What?”

“… Never mind,” Munakata says, and now Fushimi can hear the smile in his voice, “thank you.”

Fushimi clicks his tongue. “Whatever. Go to bed if you’re so tired.”

Munakata moves to stand - Fushimi is actually surprised enough by the motion that he looks at Munakata again, watching him rise and stretch, letting go of Fushimi’s wrist as he does. “You’re right, this is no place to be sleeping. My apologies.”

It’s not like they’re busy anyway, Fushimi wants to point out, but doesn’t bother. Munakata already knows, and while the first few days were absolute chaos, it’s now nearly a week after the destruction, and things aren’t quite so hectic anymore. Munakata can afford to nap for a while. 

Fushimi nods absently, instead, waiting for Munakata to come around the desk. It’s not a grand gesture or anything, but he’ll at least walk Munakata to his dorm. Seeing the way Munakata perks when Fushimi falls into step beside him, though, Fushimi can’t help but wonder if maybe Munakata does think it’s something big.

Fushimi knows he’s not always the most affectionate, but really…?

Munakata just smiles at him adoringly, though, and Fushimi looks away again. It’s not like he’s going to hold his Captain’s hand, so this will have to do, but Munakata doesn’t seem disappointed at all.

“Stop smiling at me.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He doesn’t sound sorry in the slightest, but Fushimi lets it slide. The rest of the walk back is quiet, though Munakata is clearly doing his best to act neutral again - the others they pass don’t seem to notice, though, and Fushimi can’t help but wonder if they’re all blind or if he’s just used to Munakata being like this, though the thought annoys him.

They make it to Munakata’s room without interruption, and Fushimi watches Munakata yawn again as he goes to unlock his door. “… You should be careful to get more sleep, now.”

Munakata glances down at him, then smiles and leans over to kiss him on the cheek, “I know. I really don’t mean to worry you.” Then he gives just a small little concerned frown, “But _you_ should sleep, too. In fact, you should nap with me.”

The thought of just napping with Munakata… Fushimi shifts a little, unused to showing such blatant affection. He wants to protest, to say he’s sleeping plenty, but Munakata’s known forever now that sleep isn’t necessarily one of Fushimi’s priorities. 

Munakata seems to understand his hesitation, though, because he smiles softly again. “You don’t have to. And if you do agree, we can sleep in different rooms.”

Fushimi shakes his head. He knows Munakata isn’t pitying him, but even so, the thought of sleeping in different rooms seems… Pointless, somehow. “No, it’s fine. I’ll… Nap with you. In your bed.”

Munakata carefully schools his reaction, clearly not wanting to affect Fushimi’s decision in any way, “You really don’t have to. As long as you promise to get some proper rest tonight–”

“No, I want to.” Fushimi feels his cheeks heating up, but he’s made up his mind. “Just… Shut up and let me.” It’s embarrassing to admit he wants to be close, but he really _does_ want to. Seeing Munakata looking so vulnerable earlier… Fushimi was reminded of how close he’d come to losing him. He’s not usually one to be overly cuddly, but right now, being close sounds nice.

So he can reaffirm that Munakata’s alright.

Munakata’s soft, affectionate smile comes back, and he nods. “Alright. Well, you’re welcome anywhere I am at any time, you know, so if you ever want to, you don’t need to wait for an invitation.” He holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender to quell Fushimi’s immediate prideful protests, “Not that I think you always want to. I’m just letting you know.”

Fushimi huffs, but nods gently, then steps past Munakata into his dorm. Once they’re out of their outdoor clothes, he pauses en route to Munakata’s bedroom, “… Let’s just take the afternoon off.”

Munakata glances at him, curious, “Do you think that’s alright?”

“They’ll call if they need us,” Fushimi says, “and we haven’t been too busy lately anyway.”

“That’s true. Then would you like to borrow some sleeping clothes?”

“… I guess so.” Sleeping in his uniform shirt and pants is uncomfortable - he knows from experience - and he’s aware that Munakata just wants to make sure he’s as relaxed as possible.

Munakata hands him a yukata, and turns politely away as Fushimi changes - it’s unnecessary, as Fushimi doesn’t particularly care if Munakata looks, but he doesn’t bother saying so. He just draws it closed haphazardly and moves to flop down onto Munakata’s bed, glasses safely stowed on the nightstand. Munakata joins him shortly after, though of course he’s much more graceful about it; despite the fact that he’s no longer a King, that much hasn’t changed.

Logically, Fushimi knows that just because they’re in a dorm now doesn’t mean they’re actually any safer now than they were in the main building - if anything, considering there’s only two of them now and Munakata’s more or less defenceless, it’s probably _less_ safe here, but… Somehow it’s still soothing, nevertheless. Maybe just because this place isn’t mentally associated with work. Whatever it is, Fushimi can’t quite help but pull the covers up over them and just watch Munakata settle in for a few seconds.

Munakata surely notices Fushimi watching him, but he calls no attention to it, and Fushimi is somewhat glad for that. Even though he doesn’t need to be pacified like that, it’s still… Nice not to be questioned too much. Even he’s not sure why he’s staring, himself. It’s not like this is anything he hasn’t seen before.

There’s a brief shuffle as Munakata rolls over to hit the remote to kill the lights, then turns back to Fushimi again. It’s only mid-afternoon, so the sun is still up, peeking around the curtains - it’s just enough for Fushimi to see the little smile Munakata gives him. “Rest well, Fushimi-kun.”

“… Mm, you too.” That’s surely enough to make Munakata happy, but… Fushimi leans forward anyway, kissing Munakata quickly on the lips. He doesn’t linger at all, but he doesn’t quite pull back as far as he had been, either. 

Munakata closes his eyes, but is still smiling, and tips his head forward to bump his forehead gently against Fushimi’s. Fushimi doesn’t stop him, but he can’t resist grumbling, “… Go to sleep already.”

Munakata chuckles. Fushimi closes his eyes, though, feeling truly content despite everything.

That’s the most he could hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys ever wanna chat or request fics or anything, my personal tumblr is [here](http://shinkirxu.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here!](http://illusomnia.tumblr.com)


End file.
